


On The Bed

by Waterrain



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterrain/pseuds/Waterrain
Summary: This is Ludus x Male Farmer (Henry is default name) one-shot. Henry decides to make himself very comfortable on Ludus's bed. Ludus after a while asked him to leave so he can clear his head.





	On The Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Story of Seasons Trio Of Towns.

Henry’s golden blond hair was in a high pony tail and thus it was slightly past his shoulders. In his hair was the red flower clip which was a hibiscus. His peach skin has a slight sunburn on various parts of his exposed body. He was wearing the red tribal tank top which was sewn by Ludus. His cobalt blue eyes looking at Ludus.

“Your future spouse would be so lucky to have you, Ludus.” Henry commented before laying back down on Ludus’s very comfortable bed. So well built and he briefly wondered if Ludus had sewn the blanket. Henry flipped onto his stomach, stared at the blanket, and touched it.

“You are talented, Ludus. Such a hard worker and able to build such amazing stuff. Also able to sew such beautiful clothing and stuff to put into the hair.” Henry went on as his fingers gently rubbed the soft blanket. “It goes without saying that you are handsome, strong, and have such a clear head about things in life. Ah whoever you decide to be with would be extremely lucky, Ludus.”

“You know by saying such words that a guy might get the wrong ideas. You don’t want that, right?” Ludus asked him after a few moments and Henry flipped over onto his back. No longer feeling the lovely blanket. Ludus could tell by Henry’s innocent expression that he is a bit confused and it is really easy to read Henry’s face.

“What kind of ideas?” Henry asked curiously and he stretched his arms up that simple motion caused the tank top to go up exposing his pink nipples. His lower outfit riding a bit down exposing his hip bones completely. Ludus’s cheeks got a bit hot, he glances away, and attempts to clear his mind.

‘I don’t think I can tell him what kind of wrong ideas that I might get from his words.’ Ludus thought while looking away from him. ‘He is such a wonderful, beautiful, and attractive person.’

“Your bed is amazing, Ludus. Hopefully one day I can gather enough great materials and have you build me a big bed.” Henry commented cheerfully and he carelessly undo’s his hair from the high pony tail. The hair thing is lost. He rolls himself over a bit, head on the pillow, and cobalt blue eyes looking up at the ceiling. “I have never been to a sleep over. Think we could one of these days have a sleep over, ha. Your bed is big enough for two.”

Ludus cheeks flushed as he thought of him and Henry laying together in bed. He glanced over at him that same innocent, friendly, and adorable expression. Henry’s lovely golden blond hair spread out on his pillow and hands hugging the other pillow looking completely comfortable on Ludus’s bed.

It is completely official his feelings toward Henry is no longer Ohana. There is no turning back. Best to have Henry leave before he does something regrettable. For the current sititution is making his head get a bit cloudy and Ludus takes a deep breathe before speaking.

“E kala mai, but…could you please leave?” Ludus asked him in a polite voice and Henry puts the pillow down. He attempts to sit up, but ends up failing and Ludus could tell that Henry was planning to roll off. Ludus carefully grabs Henry’s slender and soft arms to help him up into a sitting position.

“Sorry if I offended you, Ludus. I have not laid down or sat down on anyone else’s bed. First time I have ever had this urge.” Henry commented in a small voice, cheeks flushed like a cherry, and Ludus felt really happy that Henry has not done this to anyone else’s bed.

“I wasn’t offended, Henry. I just need some time to clear my head. E kala mai. Really.” Ludus informed him gently as he helped Henry to his feet and received a big bright smile from him. Ludus noticed Henry’s appearance thinking on how bad if others saw and Ludus’s hands moved before his mouth. He pulled down the tank top and he slightly pulled up Henry’s pants along with moving Henry’s long hair behind his head.

“Thanks, Ludus. See you later.” Henry commented cheerfully before leaving and a happy smile upon his lips. Henry was glad that Ludus isn’t upset with him and to be honest he has more than friendly feelings towards the taller man, but Henry doesn’t plan to say anything anytime soon for doesn’t want to mess things up.

“Sheesh, What am I saying? I think I’d better get some air.” Ludus groans to himself and then he walks out only to notice those two sitting at the table. “Eh?! You two!! Have you been listening in?!”

“Wow his aura sure is pink.” IIuka commented and her arms crossed.

“Very pink…” Siluka said thoughtfully and her head slightly tilted.

“It kinda hurts my eyes.” IIuka complained and nose wrinkled.

“Disturbing.” Siluka mentioned while nodding her head in agreement.

“Oh this great. Just great. Of all the people I didn’t want to overhearing me.” Ludus groaned and he walked outside to get some fresh air along with not wanting to hear any of their teasing. When night time arrived and it was time for bed. 

Ludus couldn’t help, but remember Henry on his bed. Henry’s beautiful body rolling all around. Those soft hands hugging the pillow. Those slender fingers rubbing the blanket. Henry’s head resting upon the pillow and how that soft silky golden blond hair was spread out onto his pillow. Innocent cobalt eyes, soft looking lips, and that suggestion of having a sleepover to share the same bed. Ludus bites down on his lips and closes his eyes hoping to stop his train of thought.

The images of Henry seemingly burned into his mind. His flat stomach and he has an innie belly button. Those slender hips and he had noticed that there was no trail downward. Henry’s pink nipples that were slightly hard due to being exposed to the air. Ludus biting down harder on his lip and he puts his hands over his closed eyes. This is going to be a long night. He could smell Henry’s scent on his pillows and blankets.

Ludus had a restless night and unfortunately he has work in the morning. It is going to be very difficult looking at Henry if Henry decides to come and orders anything from his shop. Ludus had to clean his sheets and blanket early in the morning due to certain dreams along with taking a cold shower. Not to mention late last night unable to keep from touching himself under the blanket while thinking of Henry and keeping quiet for not wanting to disturb anyone’s sleep.

“Are you okay, Ludus? You look tired.” Henry asked full of worry in his voice.

“I’ll be okay, Henry. So what do you want to order today?” Ludus replied to him and he felt pretty guilty, but it is not like he could tell Henry about it. 

This went on for weeks until Ludus decided to take a risk and confess his feelings toward Henry for he could no longer keep it to himself. Of course he didn’t tell Henry able those certain dreams. The end result was Henry agreed and turns out Henry was also in love with him, but too shy and nervous to confess to Ludus. They became a couple and later down the road would get married to one another.


End file.
